Reconciliación dolorosa
by nina14j
Summary: Abril dice no querer ver a las tortugas... pero, ¿será cierto? Cuando Donatello esté entre la vida y la muerte, lo sabrá. Basado en TMNT 2012


**Reconciliación dolorosa**

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Bien, esta es una nueva historia, un one-shot. Ya vi en youtube el epi de "Target: April O'Neil" en inglés, y cómo se van a reconciliar Abril con las tortugas. Pero esta es mi propia versión. Espero la disfruten.**

**¡A leer!**

Donnie estaba "espiando" a Abril, mientras ella iba en la calle. Quería ver qué hacía. Pero lo único que consigue es que ella vuelva a discutir con él.

Abril: ¡Ya te dije que no los quiero ver!

Donnie: P-pero Abril…

Abril: Mi papá estaba bien, hasta que ustedes dejaron caer el mutágeno.

Donnie: Fue, un accidente. L-lo siento Abril.

Abril: "¿Lo siento?" ¡Lo siento! ¡Aléjate! No los quiero ver. No te quiero ver. ¡Nunca! Vete y déjame. No te quiero volver a ver en mi vida.

Ella se va muy enojada, y Donnie sólo la mira con tristeza.

Donnie, en su pensamiento: _Perdóname, ¿quieres?_

Él tiene la intención de irse, pero luego lo encuentran sus hermanos.

Leo: ¿Qué pasó Donnie?

Raph: No me digas que…

Donnie sólo los mira.

Mikey: Hermano, ella no nos quiere ver.

Raph: Supéralo, ¿quieres?

Donnie: No puedo…

En eso, ven que aparecen unos Dragones Púrpura. Parecía que entre ellos mismos estaban discutiendo, y en eso ven que uno de ellos saca una pistola.

Fong, (dragón púrpura): Con esto, ella no va a insistir en huir…

Donnie: ¿Ella? ¿Quién?

Leo: Hay que seguirlos.

Abril va caminando. Parecía que se le había pasado un poquito el coraje, pero seguía enfadada. En eso, siente algo.

Abril: ¡Los Dragones Púrpura!

Bajo órdenes del clan del pie, debían capturar a Abril, para entregarla a los Krang.

Fong: Ven con nosotros, por las buenas o las malas –dice sacando la pistola y apuntándole.

Abril: ¡No iré con ustedes! ¡No me van a atrapar!

Donnie llega antes que sus hermanos.

Fong: Será por las malas –dice disparando.

Donnie: ¡Noooo! ¡Abril! –dice corriendo hacia ella.

Pero Donnie la tira al suelo, evitando que sea lastimada. Pero no evitó que la bala lo dañara. Y lo dañó mucho, porque le dio en la cabeza. Cae al suelo, inconsciente.

Leo, Raph y Mikey: ¡Doooonnnniiieee!

Abril: ¡AAaaaahhhhh!

Los tres mutantes aparecen.

Raph: ¡Lamentarán esto idiotas! –dice atacando a los dragones.

Leo: ¡Lo pagarán!

Los Dragones Púrpura sólo se asombran de lo que ven. No estaba en el plan, así que lo mejor que hacen es huir.

Raph: ¡No huyan cobardes! –dice con la intención de perseguirlos.

Leo: ¡No hay tiempo Raph! ¡Donnie está herido!

Se acercan a verlo, y ver qué pueden hacer.

Abril: Ch-ch-chicos…

Sólo se le quedan viendo. No le dicen ni una palabra.

Mikey: ¡Donnie, despierta! –dice sacudiéndolo.

Lo único que ven, es el cuerpo ensangrentado de su hermano.

Leo: ¡Llevémoslo al hospital!

Minutos después…

(**N/A:** Como es un fic, hagamos de cuenta que van a atenderlo en el hospital, sin tener en cuenta que es un mutante. En la serie dudo que pase eso, pero supongamos que sí, al menos para este one-shot)

Leo, Mikey, Raph y Splinter están en la sala de espera, a esperar noticias. Sale un doctor.

Leo: ¿Cómo está nuestro hermano?

Mikey: ¿Estará bien?

Doctor: Logramos extraer la bala de su cráneo, y detener la hemorragia… Pero…

Splinter: ¿Pero qué doctor?

Doctor: Está grave. No despierta, por más que intentemos, sigue inconsciente. Está entre la vida y la muerte.

Raph: No…

Doctor: Lo siento mucho, haremos lo que esté en nuestras manos.

Mikey: ¿Podemos verlo?

Doctor: Mmmmm, iré a verlo, y en unos minutos les digo si pueden pasar.

El doctor se va.

Leo: No, esto no pudo haber pasado.

Splinter: Sean fuertes hijos míos. Donatello estará bien.

Raph: ¿No escuchaste Sensei? Está entre la vida y la muerte.

Mikey: Mantengamos la esperanza.

Splinter se va, a prepararse un té a la cafetería. Estaba muy estresado.

En eso, llega Abril.

Abril: Hola.

Los mutantes sólo la miraban.

Raph: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Abril: V-vine, a ver… cómo seguía.

Mikey: ¿Tú cómo crees que está?

Le estaban hablando con cierto rencor.

Leo: ¿No querías volvernos a ver verdad? Ahí está: a Donnie puede que no lo vuelvas a ver. Se está muriendo…

Abril: No me hagan sentir más culpable…

Raph: ¿Y cómo esperas que te tratemos?

Abril: Tienen razón –dice lléndose a sentar, a distancia.

Llega Splinter, y después el doctor.

Doctor: Pueden pasar a verlo, pero sigue inconsciente.

Los tres: ¡Gracias! –dicen corriendo.

Splinter y sus tres hijos entran, y ven a Donnie.

Se veía terrible: acostado en la camilla, cubierto con una manta blanca. Le habían quitado todas las protecciones; solamente le dejaron puesta la bandana morada. Tenía la cabeza vendada, debido a la bala.

Tenía conectadas varias cosas, para medir su ritmo cardíaco. Y tenía puesto un aparato de respiración artificial en la cara, o sea estaba conectado. Sus latidos eran lentos, pero constantes.

Sus ojos cerrados, luchando por su vida. Estaba inconsciente, con su vida colgando de un hilo.

Leo, Raph y Mikey lloraban un poco, al ver a su hermano en estado tan delicado.

Leo: Hermano, ¿cómo te pasó esto?

Raph: ¿Por qué no lo impedí?

Mikey: No te vayas… por favor.

Splinter: Hijo mío, recuerda quién eres: Donatello Hamato. La sangre Hamato corre por tus venas. Todos los miembros del clan siempre han sido fuertes, y tú no serás el primero en caer. Estarás bien; eres fuerte. Aguanta hasta el final…

Después no decían ni una palabra. Sólo lo miraron un rato.

Splinter: Salgamos hijos míos. Su hermano debe recuperarse.

Leo, Raph y Splinter salen. Pero Mikey le deja dicho algo a su hermano genio.

Mikey: No te rindas… no nos dejes. Saldrás de esta.

Splinter: Debo ir a tomar algo para calmarme. ¿Me acompañan?

Leo: No sensei…

Raph: Nos quedamos aquí.

Mikey: No me muevo de aquí hasta que Donnie despierte.

Splinter: Está bien –dice retirándose.

Los tres se quedan sentados, pidiendo que Donatello se recupere.

Mikey: ¿Se va a morir?

Leo: No digas eso. Donnie estará bien.

Raph: Se veía terrible…

Leo: Pero es un Hamato. Estará bien.

Abril decide acercarse a ellos.

Abril: ¿Cómo está?

Los mutantes seguían, molestos, como buscando culpable.

Mikey: No lo sé… ¿muriéndose?

Leo: Creí que ya te habías ido.

Abril no hace caso de ese comentario, pero sabía que en cierta forma, se lo merecía.

Abril: ¿Puedo ir a verlo? ¿Me dejan?

Raph: Pregúntale a la enfermera –dice viéndola un poco molesto.

Abril: Gracias –dice de manera triste.

La enfermera le autoriza entrar a la sala en donde está Donnie, quien seguía inconsciente.

Abril: Dicen, que cuando alguien está en coma, puede escuchar lo que le dicen. Si es así, espero que me escuches… por favor.

Va y se sienta cerca de él. Sabía que no la iba a escuchar, pero… debía intentarlo, debía hablarle.

Abril: ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué tú?

Se pone a llorar, mientras lo abraza.

Abril: ¡No tú! ¡No tú! Yo debería estar acostada ahí, no tú Donnie. Esto fue mi culpa. Perdóname… perdóname…

Trata de calmarse.

Abril: Olvida todo lo que te dije, ¿sí? No te odio, no te odio… olvida lo que te dije sobre no volverte a ver… eres mi amigo… no te mueras, por favor…

Sigue llorando.

Abril: No me dejes… tienes toda una vida por delante. Podrás ser un mutante, pero… eres una mejor persona que yo… Tú siempre cuidándome, siempre velando por mí, pero, ¿te lo agradezco alguna vez? Soy una chica despreciable: tú no has sido más que bueno conmigo… y yo, soy mala contigo.

Le acarició el rostro, como pidiéndole que despertara.

Mientras tanto…

Mikey: ¿No habremos sido un poco duros con Abril?

Raph: Creo… que tienes razón. Estamos haciendo lo mismo que ella, cuando nos culpó por lo de su papá.

Leo: Esto… fue un accidente. No debimos tratar así a Abril; le estamos pagando con la misma moneda, y… no está bien. Cuando Donnie salga de esta, nos disculparemos, ¿ok?

Mikey y Raph: Ok.

Raph: Nunca creí… que Donnie estuviera en esta situación. Tantas veces… que…

Saca su T-Phone, viendo una foto de su hermano genio, sonriendo. Sus hermanos hacen lo mismo: revisan su celular, recordando buenos y malos momentos con su hermano.

Raph: ¿Recuerdan esa vez, que le dije que Abril no le iba a hacer caso? Lo único que me pidió, fue que le ayudara a impresionar a Abril. Y yo le dije, que eso era triste-encantador. Recuerdo la forma en la que me miró: muy triste. Y yo… lo que le dije… fue… que me dejara fuera de eso. Le negué mi ayuda… se la negué…

Leo: Nunca supimos comprenderlo. Siempre feliz, cuando inventaba algo nuevo, o como cuando éramos niños: inventaba nuevos juguetes, para nosotros. Nunca lo comprendimos, o nos burlábamos de él… y cuando se enamoró de Abril… ¿qué hicimos? No más… que burlarnos de él.

Mikey: Y ahora… puede que… no volvamos a ver todas sus ocurrencias de chico enamorado… puede que… no vuelva a inventar algo…

Raph: Tantas burlas, tantas cosas que le dije… de las que… ahora, me arrepiento.

Leo: Pero hay que mantener la esperanza. Él estará bien, y cuando lo esté… seremos mejores hermanos con él. Y trataremos de que Abril nos perdone.

Raph: Se nota que Donnie realmente la ama… No le importó, sacrificar su propia vida, por ella… y ahora, está así, en coma… No es posible.

Leo: Le dijimos que, su gráfica, para salir con Abril, era tonta… ¿por qué no lo ayudamos?

Mikey: Tantas, veces, que no le hice caso… tantas veces, que me dijo "no toques nada", y yo, tocando todo lo que me dijo que no tocara. Sólo quería trabajar en paz, y yo… no le hice caso. Cuando inventó el T-Pod que convirtió a Baxter en el Stockman-Pod, lo culpé, pero porque se me cayó en la pelea… se notaba lo molesto que se puso. Debí… asumir mi culpa.

Raph: Nunca debí decirle, que su amor por Abril era triste-encantador. Y ahora… él no está bien… y puede… que no nos vuelva a hablar… que no lo volvamos a ver.

Leo: Estará bien… Confiemos.

En la sala donde estaba Donatello…

Abril: Olvida lo que te dije… perdóname tú, perdóname… la única culpable de que estés ahí, acostado y conectado a una máquina, soy yo… perdóname.

Lo abraza, y llora desconsoladamente. Está así un buen rato.

En eso, escucha un ruido extraño…

¡TTTTTIIIIIIIIII!

La máquina que controlaba los latidos de su corazón, detectó algo: el corazón de Donatello, dejaba de palpitar poco a poco… se estaba llendo. Su corazón se estaba parando.

Abril: ¡No, Donnie, no! ¡Enfermera! ¡Ayuda! ¡Enfermera!

El doctor y dos enfermeras llegan.

Enfermera: ¡Señorita, le pido que se retire!

Abril: ¡No…!

Doctor: ¡Salga, y déjenos trabajar!

Ella sale, y va directo a donde las tortugas. Ahí seguían conversando un poco, y Splinter estaba con ellos.

Abril: ¡Chicos! Algo pasó… Donnie… las enfermeras… el doctor…

Leo: ¡Donnie! –dice con la intención de entrar en la sala.

Splinter: Leonardo, quédate aquí. Dejemos que el doctor haga su trabajo. Sólo quedémonos y pidamos que esté bien…

Abril sólo va y se sienta lejos de ellos. No tenía la valentía de verlos a la cara, después de cómo los había tratado, y cómo hizo sentir a Donnie.

En la sala, los médicos hacían todo lo que podían.

Doctor: ¡Traigan el aparato de carga eléctrica!

Llega una enfermera, y le conectan varios cables. Era un aparato, de esos de carga eléctrica, que servía para reanimar a la gente inconsciente.

Doctor: ¡Ahora!

Cargan el aparato, y Donnie empieza a sacudirse con la electricidad. Debían hacer que su ritmo cardíaco se regularizara.

TI-TI-TI-TI-TI…

Lo habían logrado. El corazón de Donatello ya volvía a palpitar.

Enfermera: ¡Lo logró doctor!

Doctor: Al parecer… este chico es muy fuerte.

Enfermera: Doctor…

La enfermera notó algo: ¡Donnie estaba despertando!

Donnie: ¿D-donde estoy?

Enfermera: Este es un hospital.

Donnie: ¿Qué me pasó? –dice tocándose la cabeza, y notando los vendajes.

Doctor: Joven, dejemos que sus hermanos se lo expliquen.

Enfermera: Vamos a estabilizarte, y luego verás a tu familia, ¿está bien?

Donnie: Está bien.

Minutos después…

El doctor llega a donde la familia mutante.

Splinter: ¿Qué noticias trae doctor?

Doctor: El chico es muy fuerte. Ya despertó, y pueden verlo.

Raph: ¡¿En verdad?!

Leo: ¡Ya está bien!

Todos corren a donde está Donnie.

Mikey: ¡Donnie! –dice apenas entrando a la sala.

Donnie: Hola –dice muy sonriente.

Ya no tenía conectado el aparato de respiración artificial; ni siquiera el que medía su ritmo cardíaco. Ya estaba muy bien; solamente debía descansar, aunque todavía tenía los vendajes en su cabeza.

Leo: Sabía que saldrías de esta.

Raph: ¡Nunca me asustes así hermano! –dice abrazándolo.

Mikey: ¡No te moriste! –dice abrazándolo también.

Donnie: No Mikey, no me voy a morir –dice sonriente.

Splinter: Donatello, sabía que resistirías. Eres bastante fuerte.

Donnie: Gracias Sensei.

Splinter se pone algo sentimental.

Splinter: Perdí a Miwa una vez, y… no hubiera soportado… perder… a otro hijo –dice llorando un poco y abrazando a Donnie.

Donnie: La perdiste una vez, pero la recuperarás Sensei. Yo no aguantaría… perder… a mi… padre; porque eres mi padre sensei –dice abrazándolo muy fuerte.

Leo: Perderte a ti, o a Raph, o a Mikey, o a Sensei… no lo aguantaría. ¿Escuchaste, padre? Jamás permitiré que algo les pase.

Mikey: Ni yo.

Raph: Ni yo.

Ahí estuvieron un buen rato. De lo que nadie se estaba dando cuenta, era que Abril los llevaba observando un buen rato, feliz de que Donnie ya estuviera mejorando.

Abril, en su pensamiento: _Ya estás bien Donnie, parece que sí me escuchaste._

Ella se va a su casa, a arreglar unos asuntos.

En la sala entra la enfermera y el doctor. Dan de alta a Donnie, y ya se van a su casa en las alcantarillas. Lo único que Donnie debe hacer es guardar reposo.

Ya en las alcantarillas…

Donnie estaba en su habitación, porque sus hermanos lo obligaron; él quería estar en su laboratorio, trabajando o experimentando o haciendo algo útil, pero le dijeron que debía descansar. Leo estaba viendo a los Héroes Espaciales, como de costumbre. Raph leyendo unos cómics, y Mikey… buscando qué hacer. Splinter estaba meditando.

En eso, llega alguien que ninguno había esperado: Abril O'Neil.

Abril: H-hola.

Leo: ¿Abril?

Raph: ¿Qué haces aquí? –dice un tanto curioso.

Ninguno de los mutantes estaba enojado; se habían dado cuenta de que todo fue un accidente. Lo que ellos estaban, eran… extrañados. Se les hacía raro que ella estuviera allí, en su hogar.

Abril: Venía… a verlos. Y a disculparme, a decir lo siento.

Leo: ¿Tú lo sientes? Nosotros somos los que lo sentimos. ¿O no chicos?

Raph: Claro.

Mikey: ¡De corazón!

Abril: No, no no; soy yo la que debo disculparme. Lo de mi papá fue… un accidente. Ustedes nunca nos harían daño ni a él ni a mí. Ahora me doy cuenta. Por eso debo disculparme. ¿Me perdonan?

Leo: Sólo si tú nos perdonas, por cómo te tratamos en el hospital. Tú solamente querías saber cómo estaba Donnie; no debimos tratarte mal.

Raph: Tiene razón. Es lo mismo que con tu papá: lo que ocurrió fue un accidente.

Mikey: Además, Donnie ya está mejor. Él… daría su vida por ti, y te lo demostró hoy; porque te quiere mucho, y tú le…

Él iba a decir "tú le gustas", pero Raph le da un codazo en el estómago.

Mikey: D-digo que, le importas mucho –dice sobándose.

Abril: Pues eso lo sé Mikey, pero… ¿por qué lo golpeas Raph?

Raph: Nada importante; tal vez así le reajusto el cerebro.

Leo: Pues lo que le vas a reajustar es el estómago –dice riéndose.

Mikey: ¡Oye! Pero Leo… tienes razón. Raph va a hacer que saque la pizza que acabo de comer.

Raph: Mikey, no seas asqueroso.

Mikey: ¡Pero es la verdad!

Todos ríen.

Abril: Entonces… ¿ya estamos bien?

Leo: Claro que sí.

Splinter: Me alegro de que vuelvas con nosotros Abril –dice apareciendo.

Abril: Eso es bueno Sensei; vuelvo como su alumna, ¿cierto?

Splinter: Cierto.

Entonces los dos hacen la reverencia.

Abril: ¿Dónde está Donnie?

Leo: En su habitación. Lo obligamos.

Abril: ¿Lo obligaron?

Raph: Es que ya sabes cómo es: le gusta estar en su laboratorio. Pero debe descansar.

Mikey: De todas formas, no creo que se aburra ahí. Le llevé unos cómics.

Abril: ¿Puedo verlo?

Leo: Claro.

Abril: Gracias –dice lléndose al cuarto del genio.

Entró ahí. De hecho Donnie sí se aburrió. Estaba en su cama, durmiendo y con el cómic en la cara. Hasta se oía que roncaba.

Abril: Oh, estás dormido. Bueno, estás agotado y débil; es obvio.

Ella decide volver después. Pero por accidente, choca con un mueble de madera que había ahí, y se cae un frasco de vidrio vacío. Obviamente hizo ruido.

Abril: Oops.

Donnie se despierta, y se quita el cómic de su cara. Se sorprendió de ver ahí a Abril.

Donnie: ¿Abril?

Abril: H-hola. Perdón si te desperté; no era mi intención.

Donnie: No, no te preocupes.

Él le hablaba de una forma tan tierna, tan amable… bueno, Donatello se caracterizaba por eso: a comparación de sus hermanos, él era el más cariñoso, cuidadoso y compasivo de los cuatro, en especial en cómo trataba a Abril, la chica de sus sueños.

En cuanto a Abril, que Donnie le hablara así, sólo hacía que se sintiera más culpable.

Donnie: ¿Qué haces aquí? –dice sentándose en su cama.

Abril: ¿No te alegras de verme? –dice sentándose a su lado.

Donnie: Es que… bueno… creí que no querías verme.

Abril: No digas eso; olvida eso ya. Me siento terrible…

Donnie: ¿Por qué?

Abril: Por cómo te traté. Y ahora… tú estás terriblemente herido…

Donnie: Ya estoy mejor; no te preocupes –dice tocándose su cabeza.

Abril: NO, sí me preocupo. Por cómo te traté, y a tus hermanos, y si no hubiera estado enojada, hubiera estado aquí tal vez, y así no hubieran llegado los dragones púrpura, ni hubieran disparado… ni tú…

Donnie: No, recuerda que estoy bien. Lo único que quiero es que tú estés bien –dice tomando su mano.

No se había dado cuenta, pero sus mejillas se tornaron rojas; lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue soltar la mano de "su chica"

Abril: De no ser por ti, yo estaría como tú en estos momentos. Lo que yo quiero es, que me perdones. A tus hermanos ya les pedí perdón; sólo faltas tú.

Donnie: ¿Por qué debería? Tú deberías perdonarme, y a los chicos: tu papá…

Abril: No, él estará mejor y volverá a la normalidad. No debo perdonarte nada; eso fue un accidente. Pero por mi culpa; casi te mueres. Tú debes perdonarme.

Donnie: Yo no permitiría que nada malo te pase; hasta lo volvería a hacer si es necesario. Lo del balazo fue un accidente.

Abril: Me lo has demostrado varias veces: cuando nos conocimos; cuando fuiste a salvar a mi papá por tu cuenta, cuando me protegiste de ese mono, el doctor Rockwell, y… bueno muchas veces me lo has demostrado.

Donnie: ¿Lo ves? Me importas mucho; no lo olvides.

Abril: Es que… realmente me esperaba encontrarte, enojado conmigo. Tus hermanos lo estaban y…

Donnie: Típico de Raph; Leo tal vez; de Mikey no lo esperaba.

Abril: Pero ya todos nos disculpamos con todos. ¿Me perdonas?

Donnie: Sólo si tú me perdonas.

Abril: Borrón y cuenta nueva, ¿ok?

Donnie: Borrón y cuenta nueva.

Abril abraza a Donnie, y le da un beso en la mejilla…

(**N/A:** Tomé lo de Target April O'Neil, donde Donnie pierde el sentido cuando le da un beso, pero en mi propia versión)

¿Era verdad? ¿La chica que él amaba lo había besado en la mejilla? Donnie realmente se sintió muy bien, tanto que puso mirada de bobo enamorado, y no reaccionaba.

Abril: ¿Donnie? ¿Estás bien? ¿Hola?

Donnie no "despertaba" de su "sueño".

Abril: ¡Donnie!

Donnie: Ah, na-nada importante, lo siento –dice reaccionando.

Por suerte, llegaron sus hermanos a salvarlo.

Mikey: ¿Quién quiere pizza?

Todos: ¡Yo!

Leo: El pedazo más grande para Donnie –dice dándole un gran trozo de pizza.

Donnie: G-gracias. Creo que estar enfermo tiene sus "ventajas"

Raph: Pronto estarás de pie hermano. No creas que te vamos a tratar así siempre.

Donnie: No, no lo creo. Ya lo sabía.

Todos se ríen.

Y así, ya todos volvieron a ser amigos, y Donnie recibió la mejor cura del mundo: un beso de Abril en la mejilla.

FIN

**¿Qué tal el fic?**

**Esta historia, nos deja una reflexión: como dice el refrán "Nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes", o en este caso, a punto de perderlo, como Abril iba a perder a su amigo, o Leo, Mikey y Raph, a punto de perder a su hermano. Por eso, la lección es, que valoremos lo que tenemos: nuestros padres, hermanos, amigos, familia, estudios, casa… que lo valoremos, antes de lamentarnos.**

**Espero muchos pero muchos reviews, y recomienden este fic.**

**¡Adiós!**


End file.
